He is just a friend
by Clara for the win Os-win
Summary: Is Clara starting to have feeling's for the doctor, or will they continue to just be Doctor and Companion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone!, I wanted to write a little story about Clara and The Doctor. This will be a Two chapter story, or maybe three if I want to add more to what I am planning for this story.  
DISCLAIMER: If i owned doctor who, then Amelia pond wouldn't be gone.**

Clara was leaning against the railing in the TARDIS, watching the doctor pushing buttons and pulling levers to take her back to london.  
A clunk noise went off and the doctor turned to Clara with a smile, "Alright here we are, 2013, north london, 7:04 PM. See you Wednesday"  
Clara nodded, "Hey doctor, what do you do when I'm not here?"

"Not much, I clean up the library every once in a while, and I travel like usual"

"What about old friends, Don't you visit them?"

"Other than jenny, Strax, and Vastra. No, no I do not"

"Are you glad you met them?"

"Of course!, they saved one of my friend's life"

"Are you glad you met me?"  
The doctor froze, walked over to Clara and put his hands on her shoulders, staring in her eyes.  
"You are one of the most clever people I have ever met. You may not realize it, but you have saved me multiple times and I don't think I could ever regret meeting you"  
The doctor smiled while Clara was blushing a bit and the doctor kissed her forehead before walking back up to the control's.

"I'm glad I met you, doctor"

"Why is that?"

"I feel happy with you, protected"

Clara walked up to the door of the TARDIS and opened it before turning back at the doctor, "Doctor, can I choose where we go next week?"  
"Of course" he said with a small smile "Goodbye"  
Clara smiled and took a step outside the TARDIS and looked at the doctor again before running in and hugging him, "Thank you"  
"Thank you for what exactly?"

"For giving me the adventures of a lifetime" she then let go of him and ran out with a smile, shutting the door behind her.  
He straightened his bow tie and patted the TARDIS control's, "Okay you sexy thing you, let's go to saturn. Haven't been there in a while"

Clara stared at the TARDIS from her bedroom window, watching it disappear as Angie walked in quietly.  
"You like him don't you?" Angie said, startling Clara a bit.

"What?, No, he's a friend"

"You leave with him every week, you always come back with a huge smile and you look at him the same way mom did when she looked at our dad"

"That doesn't mean anything" Angie laughed a bit as she walked out of Clara's room. "Quit trying to hide it Clara!" she yelled as she walked downstairs.  
Clara looked out her window again to see the doctor was gone so she layed down on her bed, "He's just...a really good friend...right?"  
She then grabbed her ring from her nightstand and moved it around in her hands before putting back and falling asleep.

**A/N: I really hope you liked chapter one, Chapter two should be out soon. I hope you have a wonderful Day/evening and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, I got this chapter done a little early so that's pretty cool. I've decided to make it more then just two chapter's like i was originally going to do so you will see more chapter's in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned doctor who, then jenny, vastra, and strax would have their own show.**

It was Wednesday, Angie was doing her homework while Artie was working on a science project as a knock was heard from the door.

"Artie, get the door will you?"

"Why don't you get it, I have to get this done by tomorrow"

"Fine!" Angie sighed and got up from her chair to the door.  
Angie opened the door to find The Doctor standing there, facing the other way, "Doctor?"  
He turned around "Angie! Hello, where's Clara?"  
"She's in bed"

"Why is she in bed, it's nearly three o'clock" he said while checking his watch.

"She isn't feeling well"

"Hmm..." he ran passed Angie and up the stairs, leaving Angie rolling her eyes before closing the door and getting back to her homework.  
The doctor walked up the stairs to Clara's bedroom and knocked on the door, not hearing anything, he opened the door and saw Clara sleeping on her bed.  
He sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her head to check for fever and checked her pulse which was normal.  
"Doctor?" she groaned as her eyes opened lightly.

"Clara, are you feeling alright?, how many fingers am I holding up?" he said as he held up five fingers.

"It's just a little stomach flu, and you are holding up five fingers, well four if you do not include the thumb" she smiled

"hmm...I'll be right back"

"What, where are you going?" she said as he ran out of the room and down the stairs to the TARDIS.

it was only a couple of minutes before the doctor walked back in with a tray in his hands, carrying a bowl of soup and a mug of tea, as well as a small vase with  
a white rose in it.  
He sat the tray down on the night stand and helped Clara sit up before fluffing her pillow's and sitting her back.  
"how did you get this stuff so quick...oh right, time machine"

"Homemade soup with chamomile tea. I assumed it was your favourite considering you drink it a lot"

"Yeah, I do" she laughed "So what is Angie and Artie doing?" she said as she took a bite of her soup.

"Artie is doing his science project and Angie is studying"

"Oh good, I thought they might've sneaked off to the cinema again"  
It got pretty quiet after that, Clara ate her soup and started drinking her tea, the doctor sat next to her on her bed and they stared at the floor.  
Clara sighed and put her mug on the nightstand, "What's wrong?" he asked  
"nothing"

"Clara, I know when something is wrong, now tell me"

"it's my mum's birthday today, I planned on making her a soufflé like I do every year"

"Every year?"

"yeah, although they are always too pretty to live" they both laughed.

"I just wish she were here now, that way I'd have someone to tell all of my adventure's to. That would've been alright, right?"

"Of course"

"you know I used to be afraid of getting lost...that fear is still somewhere inside of me, but I just think of her and I feel alright. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Yes...plenty of times"  
Clara rested her head on the doctor's arm and closed her eyes, "doctor, can I tell you something"  
"you can tell me anything"

"Sometime's I feel something towards someone, that I don't think I have felt before. They make me happy and I feel something else..."

"Love?"

"I suppose"

Just then Angie and Artie's dad came in "Clara, Angie said you were sick..." he then noticed the doctor "who's this?"

"oh.. he's um-"

"John smith, sir" The Doctor cut her off. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand for a shake, which he took with a confusing look,  
"I went to university with Clara, I moved to this area a month ago and we've been getting caught up. I came over to see if she'd like to go to the park and found out  
she was sick so I thought I'd help out" Clara nodded with a smile.  
"He study's science" Clara added

"...well, I'm going to the market, you may stay as long as you'd like, John"

"Nice to meet you sir"  
The door shut and Clara stared at The Doctor as he sat back down on the bed, "Nice save"  
"Thank's" they both laughed, "Now what was it you were going to tell me?"  
"Hmm? oh I...Forgot, I don't think it really mattered anyways" she said while looking at the floor.

"So no adventure for today?"

"maybe tomorrow, I should be feeling better by then"

"Alright then, I'll be in the TARDIS"

"Why not just skip to tomorrow?, then you don't have to wait"

"I feel like waiting" he smiled and stood up before patting Clara on the shoulder and walked out the door and out of the house.  
Clara looked at the white rose that was in the vase before picking it up and looking at it while laying down on her bed.  
The flower's petal's glistened from the sunset's light that was shining through her window, "Do I love him?"  
Clara sighed and put the flower back in the vase before turning over in her bed and closing her eyes.

**A/N: That was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for future chapters. Hope you all have a wonderful Day/evening.**


	3. Chapter 3: Go-nya's: PART 1

**A/N: I love the review's I have been getting lately, it really makes me happy to see that other people like my fanfiction's. Here is chapter three, so I hope you like it.  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned doctor who, then my characters wouldn't exist.**

Clara was sitting on a chair in the TARDIS, looking through her book 101 places to see and every once in a while, looking up at the doctor who was pulling levers,  
pushing buttons and typing on keyboards.  
"So Clara, we can go anywhere, anywhere in time and space, you pick"  
Clara got up from her chair, walked up to the doctor while flipping through pages in her book until she got to a page that had a picture of a pyramid on it.  
She put her finger on the picture while showing the doctor, "Egypt?" she smiled  
"what time?"

"You choose"

"Ever met Cleopatra?" he smiled

"Nope, can't say I have"

"Well I have, she's really...demanding"

"I would think so" Clara laughed.  
The doctor turned in a circle and walked to a keyboard before typing in a bunch of letters and pushing buttons.  
"Egypt, here we come!"  
He then pulled a lever and the TARDIS shut down. The doctor had a confused and worried look on his face as he typed.  
"What's going on?"

"I think the TARDIS has shut down"

"How did it shut off?"

"I'm not sure but we could be in danger"

"how?"  
The doctor didn't say anything, he just focused on the control panel before walking down to the stairs but Clara grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her.  
"Doctor, if we are in danger then you better tell me how" she said while staring in his eyes.

"Since the TARDIS is shut down, we are running on emergency power, like a cruise ship does. But right now something is draining the emergency power, which means  
the TARDIS' shield's to anything will be down in about" he paused to look at his watch "two minutes"  
"two minutes?, so anything could attack us"

"Yes, unless I can get them back on-"  
The doctor was interrupted by the TARDIS crashing around, causing the doctor to grab Clara and grab the railing so they wouldn't fall.  
"Something's got us"

"Doctor!" she yelled over all the noise.  
time had passed and Finally the crashing stopped and the TARDIS came back on, Clara was holding onto the doctor's torso but didn't notice  
until she looked up at him and let go quickly. Clara and the doctor walked up to the TARDIS doors and opened them,  
walking out to find that they were surrounded by people with guns.  
"You are in Go-nya territory, now I suggest you tell us who you are"

The doctor pulled out his psychic paper "Private investigator, code name The Doctor. I was sent here to investigate any type of danger"

"And I am his assistant, code name Oswin" Clara added  
The woman grabbed the psychic paper and smirked, "psychic paper, nice trick, but it doesn't work on me" she tossed the wallet back at him.  
"Take them to the cells, and keep them separate, we need to talk to both of them"  
four guards walked up, grabbing Clara and The Doctor by their arms and pulled them through separate halls.

* * *

The two guards that had carried the doctor, sat him in a chair in front of the leader.  
"Funny, I've never heard of a planet called Go-nya" The doctor said

"It isn't a planet, it's a group. We were sent in a ship to eliminate anything that gets in our leader's way"

"and just what is your commander is trying to do"

"He want's everyone gone, too many people have tried to invade. If we eliminate them all, then he will create a place where only peace live"

"You are killing random people?"

"Yes, it's the only way to make peace in the universe"

"No, you are not creating peace. Once you start killing, the ones that live will start an invasion in random planets, which will start more invasions. All you are doing is causing chaos!"

"I've had enough of talking with you" she said while pushing a button, causing the door to open.

"Tell me where my friend his!" he yelled as the door shut.

* * *

Clara was banging on the door, yelling for them to let her out until the door finally opened with the leader pointing a gun at her, causing her to back up.  
"Your friend is clever" the leader said

"Where is he, what have you done with him?"

"He's fine, he's in another cell like this. I have a favor to ask"

"A favor?"

"it's probably a long shot, but I want you to Join this group, I've read your files. You're Clara Oswin Oswald, a brave leader that has defeated the cybermen"

"Why would I join your group?"

"You can help us make peace"

"And what would you do with The doctor?"

"We've heard of the doctor before, he doesn't want peace, all he want's is war and destruction. If we let him join the group, then we would all be killed. I don't trust him, neither do the others, and you shouldn't trust him either, he's dangerous Clara."

"No, no that is not true, I've trusted the doctor ever since I met him and all he's done was try to keep everyone we've met safe. I would never join your group, never in a million years would I join your group if it meant hurting the doctor."

"Fine, be like that, we will contact our leader and see what we should do with you and The doctor"  
She then walked to the door and pushed the button, "Don't expect any mercy when our commander tells us what to do" the leader said while walking out and locking the door.  
Clara went to the corner and sat down, putting her head in her hands, "I don't know where I am...Please doctor, just please have a plan"

**A/N: That was chapter three, I hope you like the cliffhanger there and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I love writing this so I hope you love reading it. By the way, I did make up the Go-Nya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Go-nya

**A/N: Here is chapter 4, i am terribly sorry i didn't get this out sooner, i've been moving from one house to another so i didn't realy have time to write. plus i had writers block so i kind of took a while to come up with a continuum of this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned doctor who, i would have clara meet susan...wait, i think i've just come it with another story.**

Clara sat in the corner of the room, she twiddled her thumbs as she stared at her hands, she didn't want to think about what was going to happen, she just hoped

everything is alright and everything will be alright.  
Clara sighed and layed her head up against the wall, "What am I going to say to him?" she said to herself,  
"I haven't liked anyone like this...Dear god I sound like a teenager" she said and faced the door as it opened.  
A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with a mug, "You're friend said you liked Tea, chamomile to be specific he said" she sat down next to Clara and put  
the mug in front of her, "Sorry 'bout all of this"  
"Why would you be sorry?, you're in the group"

"yeah, But I hate it here too, I disagree with everything our commander and my sister says"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, my sister Mia, She's the leader. She made me come here with her"  
Clara picked up the mug and started drinking it before turning towards the girl and stared at her, "Go on"  
"Why would you want to hear my story about this place"

"Because now I am interested in it, plus, there isn't really much to do in this cell other than think and honestly, I'm tired of thinking"  
The girl started going on about how she got there, what it was like and how all the people acted on the ship. Clara had finished her tea by the time she girl was done  
telling her story and she set the mug down on the floor in front of her.  
"Name's Carie by the way"

"Clara"

"You know... I might be able to get you two out of these cells and to your ship, It's in the storage room, I can unlock the doors but it'd be risky"

"How risky?"

"Probably as risky as fighting thousands of guns without dying"

"Well then" Clara stood up "You're looking at the girl who led a group of rebels to fight thousands of cybermen AND won" Clara smiled "I think we could do it"  
Carie smiled and stood up, she grabbed her gun from the floor and walked to the door before looking out to make sure no one was coming.  
She grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her out of the room and they ran down the hall until they found a room with a sign above it that said "Control room" "In here" Carie whispered to Clara  
as they ran in. computer screens were all over the walls, every single room was displayed on them, including The doctor's cell which was the one that got Clara's attention.  
He was scanning the room with his sonic screw driver, it made Clara smile a bit which got Carie's attention.  
"you like him" she said plainly, staring at a computer screen and typing.

"He's a friend, of course I like him"

"no you like him differently" she smiled "I know that look because I've looked at someone that way before" Carie said with slight sadness

"it's hard" Clara sighed

"What is?"

"Telling someone you like them...or love them, confusing really"

"It's even harder leaving them"

Carie looked away from Clara and typed on a computer for a few minutes until an "Approved" appeared on the screen and she logged out.  
"Alright, I've unlocked the doors to the storage room. now if we could just get passed the guards, maybe we'd have a chance of getting off this ship"

"We?"

"What, you thought you were just going to leave me here. no way! i can barely stand another minute on this ship. in exchange for getting you two off this ship, you're  
taking me with you"

"fine, but What about the Doctor?"

"We can pick him up on the way there, His cell is on the same floor as the storage room."

Carie started walking to the door until she was stopped by Clara grabbing her arm, "Thank you"

"Oi! don't thank me yet, we still don't know if this plan will work" Carie smiled aswell as Clara and they walked out the door

* * *

The doctor was scanning the room until he noticed the camera in the corner of the room, he went up to the camera and scanned it with a smile.  
"There you are Clara"

The doctor looked around the room until he found markings in the corner of the room. He stared at them curiously as he read them, "5 days, beware the leader. leave  
the commander" he read as he looked at the little symbol near the words, it was familiar to the doctor, only because the symbol was timelord."run..." he said  
"What is this place..."

**A/N: That was chapter 4, it is kind of short but i am planning on making the next chapter longer. So yep, chapter 5 out soon.**


End file.
